


Breathless

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He leaves her absolutely breathless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

It was a hot mouth against hers, breath whispering across her face and a hand whispering up her thigh, that made her gasp for air. Every day he touched her in a different way, in a different place that would not seem so special until his fingers coaxed shivers out of her. It was as though he knew, instinctively, exactly what made her toes curl so deliciously. And for her part, she too knew how to make him growl.

Sometimes he shoved her roughly against a wall; sometimes he took her gently in bed. It did not particularly matter how Jonathan made love to her, because it always left Keladry completely breathless.


End file.
